Back To Me
by BlackHeartsOnFire
Summary: AU. Final alternativo de la segunda temporada. Damon ya está recuperado tras sobrevivir a la mordedura de hombre lobo y recibe una visita inesperada. Damon X Katherine. Lemmon.


_N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Hoy traigo algo de mi otra saga favorita, The Vampire Diaries. Este fic lo escribí el verano pasado, lo tenía por ahí tirado y me ha dado por subirlo. Si, adoro la pareja de Damon y Katherine, creo que son fantásticos juntos y la verdad es que salen cosas interesantes de entre estos dos. El fic está basado en el final de la segunda temporada, en plan alternativo. _(es posible que dentro de no mucho veáis un fic Delena. Tranquilos, no os habéis vuelto locos, es que me gustan ambas parejas.) Aviso! Tiene un poquito de lemmon, no demasiado, pero avisados quedáis. __

_Disclaimer**:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie The Vampire Diaries, que a su vez está basada en la saga de de LJ Smith, pero la trama es original. No está hecho por ánimo de lucro, solo entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO ME<strong>

Había vuelto a quedarse solo en la centenaria residencia de los Salvatore. Estaba más que acostumbrado a la soledad, pero ahora era distinto. La casa había perdido algo y nadie, excepto él, se percataba de ello. Katherine no estaba. Volvía a sentir en su pecho aquel vacío que él mismo se había negado a sentir. Sintiéndose un completo idiota, por enésima vez en su larga existencia. Resopló de mala gana y se levantó del sofá donde llevaba demasiadas horas sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada a parte de auto compadecerse, aprovechando su soledad. Se sirvió su habitual copa de bourbon, dando un largo trago del líquido ambarino.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Al segundo siguiente estaba en mitad del pasillo con el intruso agarrando su cuello por la espalda con una mano y en la otra empuñando una estaca con la que punzaba delicadamente su garganta. Sus miradas se encontraron y acto seguido se separaron el uno del otro de un salto.

-Katherine… -la voz el mayor de los Salvatore fue un susurro que denotaba su absoluta incredulidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando que la vampiresa que le sonreía con su habitual socarronería era real y no un producto de su perturbada mente. Casi había asimilado el hecho de que no volvería a verla. Le llevó la cura para salvarlo de aquel desafortunado mordisco de hombre lobo, aún en contra de lo que todos creían y después simplemente desapareció.

-Veo que ya estás mejor. –su sonrisita se ensanchó, mientras le daba un repaso con la mirada al vampiro.

-Sí, gracias a ti. –añadió un tono irónico a sus palabras. No iba a ponerse a darle las gracias por salvarle la vida, ese no era su estilo. -¿A qué has venido, Katherine? A estas alturas deberías de estar en la otra punta del globo, huyendo de Klaus y su séquito.

-Venía a ver cómo está tu hermano. He oído que regresó de su cautiverio con Klaus. –jugueteó con la estaca entre sus manos, mientras se acercaba a él con pasos casi felinos. Provocativa, como siempre.

Damon frunció el ceño, resoplando de mala gana y murmuró algo parecido a "Claro, Stefan" al tiempo que regresaba al salón, pasando de largo a la morena en pos de recuperar su copa de bourbon. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Le resultaba tan sencillo tratar con Damon. Conocía sus puntos débiles, tanto o más, que los fuertes. No podía negarlo, disfrutaba jugando con la mente del mayor de los Salvatore. Fue tras él y antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo a la copa, se la arrebató de la mano, llevándola a sus labios para beber en su lugar.

El moreno la fulminó con la mirada y esperó a que le tendiera la copa de nuevo para terminársela de un largo sorbo, dejando el vaso sobre el mueble de mala gana. Lo peor de todo es que no había hecho amago siquiera de echarla de la mansión. Se miraron de nuevo. En esa ocasión se inició un duelo de miradas desafiantes. Ella fue la primera en moverse, más sin apartar sus ojos pardos de los azules de él. Adelantó un par de pasos en su dirección, soltando la estaca junto al vaso vacío. Él se giró, encarándola.

Nadie podría haberlo visto. Nadie excepto ellos. Fue un chispazo, un brillo fugaz que se dejó entrever en los ojos de ambos. Al segundo siguiente ella lo tomaba de la nuca con brusquedad y él la agarraba de las mejillas con firmeza, uniendo sus labios en un fiero beso. Antes de poder disfrutarlo del todo, Damon la apartó de un firme empujón.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido esto? –se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente, respirando ya algo agitado.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Tú has sido el que me ha besado. –imitó su gesto, sonriendo a medias tras ello.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú me has besado a mí. –la señaló acusadoramente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Demuéstralo. –habló en un susurro de tono provocador, acercándose de nuevo a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Katherine? –repitió la pregunta. Pues ahora ya dudaba de su respuesta inicial o más bien, quería dudar de ella.

-He venido por ti. –el rostro de la vampiresa se tornó serio de repente, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Damon tragó saliva. No la creía. No podía creerla. Menos aún después de todo lo sucedido los últimos meses. Ella siempre le dejaba claro que amaba a Stefan o que como mínimo, éste era el único de los dos hermanos que le importaba mantener con vida. O al menos así fue hasta el día en que le llevó la cura, arriesgando su propia vida. Lo normal y lo que esperaban todos, es que en cuanto hubiese salido de la guarida de Klaus se escapara de éste, huyendo bien lejos. Sacudió la cabeza. Las dudas iban a volverlo loco. No podía ser y punto.

-No juegues conmigo. –masculló entre dientes.

-Hablo en serio, Damon. –posó una mano sobre el pecho del vampiro. –He venido por ti. Quería saber si seguías vivo. Estaba… preocupada, supongo. –rodó los ojos con aire inocente.

-A otro con ese cuento, yo ya no me lo creo. –apartó su mano con brusquedad y se alejó de ella, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos. La cercanía no era buena si pretendía mantenerse objetivo.

-¿De verdad crees que iba a exponerme viniendo a este maldito pueblo, por gusto? ¿Para jugar un ratito contigo? –frunció el ceño, molesta y ofendida por sus dudas. Aunque pronto tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que, precisamente Damon, era quien más derecho tenía a dudar de ella. Suspiró pesadamente, agachando la mirada algo contrariada.

-Muy bien... Ya que has venido, aprovechemos el rato. –sus pies lo traicionaron, violando la distancia prudencial y acercándolo a ella de nuevo. Como si fuera un imán de alta potencia. –Respóndeme a algo. ¿Por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué viniste a darme la cura?

-Creo que ya respondí a esa pregunta. –alzó al vista de nuevo, mirándole. –No podía dejarte morir.

-¿Y por qué no? Nunca ha parecido importarte demasiado mi vida. –un ápice de dolor se dejó entrever en su voz. Carraspeó rápidamente, haciendo una ligera mueca al percatarse de ello.

-Te equivocas. –ascendió una mano por el torso del moreno, lentamente. –Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Pero sé perfectamente que eres lo suficientemente astuto como para cuidarte solito.

Damon frunció el ceño, contrariado. ¿A qué venía todo eso ahora? Algo dentro de su ser le decía que debía apartarse de ella, echarla de la mansión y regresar a su auto compasión entre los cojines del sofá y el whisky. Pero otra parte de él le pedía que creyera las palabras de Katherine. Quería hacerlo. Maldita sea, llevaba más de siglo y medio obsesionado con ella, como no iba a querer creer todo lo que estaba oyendo. Titubeó, intentando decir algo, pero de nuevo sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de la morena. Correspondió de forma automática, saboreando sus labios con lentitud, deleitándose como nunca antes. Ahora fue ella quien frenó el beso. Sus labios se deslizaron por la mejilla de él, en dirección a su oído.

-Vamos Damon, sé que me crees… -susurró al tiempo que deslizaba la mano de su pecho hasta su nuca, empezando a juguetear con su pelo. –En el fondo siempre lo has sabido… -añadió en el mismo tono, suave y atrayente.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, antes de deslizar de nuevo sus labios sobre la nívea piel del cuello del vampiro, quien no oponía resistencia alguna, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole total libertad de movimientos sobre su cuello. Una malévola sonrisa cruzó fugazmente los labios de Katherine. De nuevo, lo tenía a su merced. Lo agarró con fuerza del pelo y lamió su garganta, desviándose hacia el lado expuesto de su cuello, en el que se detuvo para depositar un suave beso.

-Vuelves a jugar conmigo… -musitó él, entre suspiros.

Katherine soltó una risa que rozaba lo perverso, agarrándolo con fuerza de la camisa para, haciendo uso de sus habilidades vampíricas, tirar de él y llevarlo al sofá más cercano, donde lo sentó de un firme empujón.

-El juego empieza ahora. –anunció, sonriendo ladina mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el mayor de los Salvatore, haciendo que el vestido negro que lucía se remangara hasta sus muslos.

Algo dentro de Damon se activó. Fue como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de encendido de una máquina industrial, porque pasó de dejarse hacer a participar activamente en el asunto. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los muslos de la morena, subiendo paulatinamente, remangando aún más su vestido en el proceso. Katherine sonrió satisfecha. Justo lo que andaba buscando.

Le abrió la camisa de un brusco tirón, rompiendo algunos botones de ésta sin miramiento alguno y deslizó ambas manos por su pecho, subiéndolas por éste en una intensa caricia. Regresó los labios a su cuello, besándolo repetidas veces. Y sin previo aviso, sacó a la bestia de la noche que llevaba dentro, mostrando sus colmillos en todo su esplendor, hundiéndolos en el cuello de Damon sin piedad alguna. Él intento ocultar un pequeño gemido, que salió camuflado en un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando las manos contra la cintura de Katherine. Ella relajó su rostro y lamió la sangre que brotó de la herida con suma lentitud, disfrutando del momento.

-Nunca te has preocupado por mi… -musitó el vampiro, retomando de repente la conversación.

-No puedes saber lo que pienso, así que tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra. –argumentó ella, relamiéndose el espeso líquido carmesí de los labios.

-De tu palabra es de lo último que me fiaría. –siseó, agarrándola por la cintura para tirarla de espaldas contra el sofá, colocándose ahora él sobre ella. –Solo te preocupas por ti misma. –añadió antes de ser él ahora quien recorriera su cuello con los labios.

-Eso es cierto… -sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando hacer al vampiro. –Al menos en parte.

-Explícate. –exigió entre besos, acariciando sus piernas hasta el borde del molesto vestido.

-Oblígame. –lo tomó del pelo con brusquedad tirando de él para alzar su rostro y poder mirarlo a los ojos, desafiante.

Damon tomó aquello como una invitación. Y lo era. Sin apartar su fiera mirada de aquellos ojos pardos que le hacían perder la cordura, deslizó las manos bajo su vestido hasta su lencería y tiró de ella, rompiéndola. La vampiresa se mordió el labio inferior, satisfecha a la par que excitada por el ímpetu de su amante. Llevó las manos al borde de sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón y después los mismos, agarrándolos con firmeza por los bordes, ropa interior incluida y tiró de ellos hacia abajo con un gesto brusco.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, devorándose el uno al otro con imperiosa necesidad, al tiempo que él entraba en ella con una seca embestida. Hacía demasiados años que no disfrutaban el uno del cuerpo del otro y seguramente nunca lo habían hecho como en aquel momento. Ella rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas, pegándolo más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel enérgico vaivén de sus caderas.

-Habla… Ahora… -ordenó contra sus labios al separarse finalmente del beso, sin dejar de moverse.

-¿Ahora? –lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir otra descarga de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

-Hazlo o paro… -susurró contra sus labios con la voz entrecortada.

-No serás capaz… -gruñó, tirándole del pelo, jadeante.

Damon se detuvo de pronto, en seco y sin previo aviso. No lo hizo por gusto precisamente, pues le había costado horrores decidirse. Pero era la única forma de obtener lo que quería. Katherine lo miró con furia, agarrándolo de la nuca. El muy condenado estaba jugando con ella. Y no estaba en situación de negociar.

-Tu ganas… -masculló entre dientes.

Él se limitó a sonreír con el triunfo impregnado en su rostro y volver a los movimientos frenéticos de cadera. Por suerte, ella no había tenido el valor de desafiarlo, porque habría quedado como un idiota al retractarse y darle lo que quería sin obtener respuestas. Se otorgó unos minutos más, en que solo se oyeron los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Mordiscos, arañazos, tirones de pelo. No eran precisamente delicados, sino más bien lo contrario.

-¿Sientes algo por mí? –se aventuró a preguntar el moreno, mientras lamía la sangre de su labio tras haberla mordido por enésima vez.

-Puede… -susurró, sugerentemente, deslizando las uñas por su espalda, con malicia, intentando no gemir de nuevo.

-Pues dímelo… -pidió entre jadeos.

-¿Qué te quiero? –suspiró profundamente, mordiendo su labio otra vez.

-Exacto… -murmuró como pudo, sintiendo como sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. El momento culmine andaba cerca.

-Jamás… -siseó antes de gemir con fuerza, acompañándolo a él, llegando al clímax del momento casi a la par.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando ajetreadamente. Sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas, ambos boqueando por tomar aire, exhaustos. Damon tragó saliva, recostándose sobre sus antebrazos para poder erguirse lo suficiente y tener su rostro a la vista. Se miraron a los ojos un largo rato, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-¿Vas a irte? –musitó, temeroso de preguntar y de obtener una respuesta que no le iba a gustar.

-Ya te he dicho, que he venido por ti. –deslizó una mano por su mejilla con suavidad y lo atrajo hacia ella para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Uno como jamás antes se habían dado. Se separaron con suma lentitud, encontrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a los labios de Katherine, quien seguía con la mano en la mejilla del vampiro. Y en ese instante, él estuvo seguro de que no se iría.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hasta aquí el fic. Como podéis ver es un one shoot rapidito. Una cosa que hice para darle un poco el rodaje a la parejita. Pronto subiré otro fic que tengo de ellos, éste ya más largo, con varios capítulos. Espero que os guste y sobre todo, espero muchos reviews, no seáis tímidos, que no muerdo (; _


End file.
